It is known in the art to utilize zigzag belts in aircraft tires and truck tires. Zigzag belts are typically continuously woven from one belt edge to the other belt edge at a constant angle, with a turn around at the belt edges. A zigzag belt results in two layers of cord interwoven together with no cut belt edges. However, depending upon the tire size and other factors, the angle of the zigzag belt in the crown area is typically 10-14 degrees, with the turnaround angle at the belt edges typically around 90 degrees. It is however desired to have a higher angle at the centerline in order to improve wear, typically in the range of 15-45 degrees.
A geodesic belt construction has the belt cords arranged on a geodesic line on the tire's curved surface. On a curved surface the geodesic path is the least curvature or shortest distance between two points on a curved surface. A true geodesic path follows the special mathematical law: pcosα=constant. A true geodesic belt has the advantage of a higher crown angle at the centerline as compared to the zigzag belt. The true geodesic belt also has the advantage of no shear stress, because it is the minimum path. Unlike the zigzag belt construction, the geodesic belt angle continuously varies such that the angle is high at the centerline, typically around 45 degrees, and is 180 degrees at the belt edges. Both the zigzag belt and the geodesic belt have an issue at the belt edges of accumulation. It is thus desired to provide an improved belt design which modifies the geodesic path to overcome the disadvantages of the geodesic belt. Thus for the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide an tire having a belt with a modified geodesic path without the above described disadvantages.